missing you from afar
by Kitsune Akumu
Summary: Gray is going of to war, and is eager to return to his fiance ,Juvia. But Juvia hardly even thinks of him when she takes another man to her bed. Feeling betrayed and hurt, Does gray find a new love? Can the Young blonde beauty steal his heart away? or will he turn her away in spite of his anger?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge **

'And there he was, The man ive been admiring for years. And he lived just next door. With her. Juvia that is, we used to be best freinds, not that we have bad blood now or anything, she ignores me and i her. We grew apart after she went out with Gray back in highschool. Gingerly i pressed my finger tips against the glass, watching as he twirled her around, holding her close, his Deep blue eye's reflecting joy and complete adoration. No i couldn't watch, that was weird, odd, stalker-ish even . stifling a shudder, i turned away from the window and tried to focus on the meal in front of me. pushing around my food i quietly stole glance's at the couple in their backyard.  
"Hey baby, your up early." i felt the table ove slightly as Natsu slid into the chair across from me. Looking up i saw his face set into a friendly smile. His messy pink hair hung around his face in an unruly manner.

"hn, i couldn't sleep." i caste him a meek smile. It felt wrong. It wasn't right. Having these feeling for anouther man, while my boyfriend of 3 years sat in front of me. No these feeling that i hid away deep inside, were new. ooh no. no, no, no ive been in love with him since my freshman year. But who was i to ruin another's relationship? i had no right. but these feelings just wont dissapear. I felt a warm hand cover my own. Looking up from the plate of food i say Natsu staring at me, his sile sincere but his eye's ...a whirlwind of emotion that i couldnt seem to depict.

"I love you, and i want you to get some sleep. I wont be home tonight, i'm going out with some of the guy's, there insisting on hitting up some party's. i promise to not get to under the influence though. " He laughed lightly standing up and stretching his arms up over his head. be fore walking away. i nodded my head and looked at the food in front of me, still untouched. I suddenly wasn't hungry any more. He hasnt been coming home on a timely manner in 2 years. Always having some sort of party or event, and even the occasional , staying late for work. But what about me? I was dedicating my life to him, i invied him to live with me, everything, and yet i felt as if the feelings i harbor have continued to slip in, never leaving, is partly because natsu lets it. Natsu leaves so much space that there needs to be something to fill it. i had a feeling deep down that he wasnt doing what he said he was, but was spending time with lisanna.

I guess i've known for a while. I mean too be honest ive known the whole time. The night i had refused to give up my virginity; not that i was saving it for any one really, i just wanted it to be later on, you know not so early in a relationship. But instead of understanding he had left saying that he should get going, i found out two week's later that Lisanna had had a boy over at her place early in the morning the very next day. I'd found out from mirajane that it had been , in fact natsu. but i ignored that fact. Natsu loved me, maybe not as much as he should when in a relationship. But who was i too be picky. No one was exactly lining up to be with me , i dont even deserve to be happy, not when im sitting here, still in love with another man while my boyfriend is in the other room? im a shitty person, but its not like im exactly acting out on these feeling oh no , im five years too late to act out on them.

I was in love with Gray FullBuster, and he would never love me back, and i've come to accept that. '


	2. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ

HEY!:) ik i said i woulndt have time for this, but i have been writing, so if you guys, like ANY of my story's , go ahead to wattpad, and look for Kitty sune, that is my account i have two up on there, now, Painfull memories is up there, and so is Missing you from afar; chapter 2 didnt wanna post correctly, but its already posted on wattpad, i will be adding all of my stories over there. so please feel free to go look at them, AND the best part is...-dramatic pause- There's no missing words :D yayyyyy lol anyway please go check them out if you already havent :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one: Sober

'Distgusting, How could have i allowed this to happen?' Turning away from the image in the mirror, She climbed back down the stairs, Her bare feet padding softly against the hard wood floor. Her golden ,amber like eye's looked down cast with emotions, But refusing to allow this feeling of depression to over run her life, she puffed out her chest and did her best to smile, but some how it seemed to faulter. Like as if, even she knew that the ones around her would know, that if she really tried to look happy the facade would crack, and her secret would be out.

"Fuck it, im gonna drink my sorrows away." Lucy threw her hands up in defeat, and dashed for the cabnit of liquer, pulling out the first bottle she saw. Pulling of the cork, she brought the bottle of whiskey to her lips, letting the burning, bitter liquid slide down her throat with ease. With the whiskey in tow , she stumbled through the back door, into the yard, not noticeing the tall, dark haired man, just next door , sitting out side right next to the fence that sepperated the yards. walking out side she took anouthe swig of the drink, her long golden blonde hair contrasted brightly against the stark white button up long sleeved blouse that she wore; it stopped just around mid thigh, showing off her long shaply legs.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, NATSU!" she shouted out, hoping that some how he would hear her, even though she knew he was with lisanna. putting the palm of her hand to the middle of her forhead, she pushed back her bangs, the tears flowing freely down her face. her shoulders shaking slightly, as she stood there, looking at everything wrong in her life. Her boyfriends been cheating on her for years now, she's gotton so depressed that she's lost alot of weight and because of her own insicureties she had missed out on the chance to let the man; that stole her heart all those years ago, know how she felt.a small sob, shook her body. Tillting her head back she gulbed down more , and more , and more of the drink.

Gray stood their as he watched his neighbor, drown her sorrows. He'd known her for a very long time. But they were never really close, he knew that her and his juvia had been friends at one point n' time, but that was an awful long time ago. He couldnt help but notice how much smaller she's become, He'd always seen her with full curvasiouse curves and and shaply long legs, well yeah there still shaply but ther so much thinner now, and her arms looked so tiny.' is she even eating properly?' he thought as he took in the obviouse changes in her apperance.

Taking one last glance at the house were his love was sleeping , he turned back towards the fence that seperated their houses. Listing his body up with his arms, he swung his legs over, drobbing down to the ground on the other side.

" Hey..uh..Lucy .right?" he asked, taking a few cautiouse stept towards the blonde. Her big doe like eye's glitttered with tears, and held a story locked away within their depths. And as Amber eye's clashed with deep Blue ones. Her plump pink lips, parted as a startled gasp passed through. Her hand flew to her chest, grasping at the fabic above her heart.

"G-gray...you scared me." her voice was slurred and soft. Gray couldnt stop the small twitch of his lips, at her response. he took a few stepps closer to her, slowing reaching his hand ou to grab the bottle, oce he started to pull in from her, her grip on it tightened.

"Hey..shh .. i just want a drink.." Gray said trying to coax it from her . She stared at him with uncertainy, but eventualy her grasp on the bottle loosened and her fingure tips grazed along the bottle as her hand fell to her side.

"W-what a-are you doing here?" her words seemed, unsure and were so soft and quite, he could barly catch what she said. placeing a cool hand on her shoulder he guided her towards the back door.

"Why dont we go inside , okay ?" he said, his deep voice, was almost hypnotizing for the blonde she slowly nodded her head and followd him inside. she couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'Gray..hes here..in my house. no , no im just imagining this. but i..i like it. mabey drinking isnt so bad. ' Lucy's tiny pink tongue swept out to glide along her bottom lip unconsiously.

"Here, sit." gray grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards him. Pullling her down onto the couch ; but with slightly to much force. Falling forward her hands went out in front of her, pressing flat against his chest , her body landing in a space between his legs. Looking up at him thre thick dark lashes, Lucy spoke, " um sorry." she said he face flushing a light pink.

"its ok, you've been rather down havn't you ? wanna talk about it?" hey asked his hand patting her head softly, Her eye's widened with surprise, but with the sincere look on his face she leaned against his bare shoulder as she spilled her heart out to him. Telling him of her suspicions about natsu and how for some reason she just cant seem to find any happieness. But all the while, gray continued to comfort her, holding her close ; but never close enough. whispering words of encourage ment ; but never in the way she wishes them to be. but eventually she somehow she had managed to fall asleep, in his arms, though it offered her comfort, the nagging feeling in the back of her mind, reminding her that his feeling were not mutual. Relaxing in his arms, she allowed herself to have this luxery if only this once.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt a horrid pounding in my head, ' oh god' siting up i cradle my head gently in my hands, looking over i realized that he was gone. Or mabey he really was never empty bottle of whiskey was lying on the floor unceremoniously. There was no proof that he had ever even been here except for the lingering cold that still chilled my skin. Mabey it was just the alcohol , but if so why do i still feel his touch on my skin ? standing up i pushed my hair away from my face, running my fingers through all the knots.I probably looked like shit. , walking towards the mirror that hung on the living room wall. i leaned over to look at my own reflection. My skin was pale , almost transculant and my eyes had dark rings beneath them. My blonde hair was knotty and mused from sleeping. My eyes were blood shot and sleepy looking. Yup i looked shitty.

"Lucy..." i heard a deep voice from behind me. Turning around swiftly to see who it was. i nearly had a heart attack when i saw natsu standing there, his clothes wrinkled and dissheveled.

"N-natsu ... w-when did you get here?" i jolted back in surprise. Did natsu come home early? did he see me drunk ?

"just in time to catch our neughbor leaving . Gray told me you were drunk, and he stopped by to make sure you were ok. " Natsu said, it didnt sound as bad as it looked though. his words werent angry but but his tone deffinatly was.

"i've been realy stressed out , and... just felt a drink was required." i spoke looking away. my heart was hammering hard against my ribs. i cant have natsu leve me. ill have nobody. i can't be alone.

"Lucy...how long?"he spoke his voice quiet. his unruly pink hair fell over his eyes casting dark shadows down his face.

"How long what natsu ?" i asked confused. But i wasnt , i knew what he was asking , and i wanted to avoid it.

"How long have you known that ive been sleeping with her. " Ouch. theres no escaping it. hes asked. fuck.

" since it started...but its ok i understand i havent been a very good girlfreind ... but we can make things bettter, i promise , start a new?" i said shakily , my voice craking. Oh god no. i felt the tears burn at the back of my eye's. Trying to blink them back , as i held my breath waiting for his too speak. I love natsu, i really do, mabey not the way i shuldve but i do and ... ill breack without him here.

"We cant luce... i love you..." he choked on his words. " but ... just not like i used to. i was a stupid teenager when i first did it... but then it became a habit ...and slowly i started to look her way and not yours. We can't keep pretending like none of this is happening. For fucks sake look at your self luce! your fucking killing yourself. Your so frail and skinny any more its hard to believe how incredibly curvy and thick you were. your pale and sickly looking. Ive ruined yu lucy! God ive made you stress out so much uce, im no good for you!" he shouted his muscles taunt, in his neck .

"Natsu...please dont leave me...ill eat better, i promise ill get out of this funk and ill make things better!" i cried, the hot tears burned there way down my cheeks. i reached out desperetly, gripping his shirt in my fists.

"Luce stop...your breacking my heart here.." he whispered tears sliding down his fac e as well.

"we're over..." i whispered quietly, my heart breacking. this is it, im alone now.

"yes..." he confirmed it, as he brought me in for a brief embrace, his warmth seeping threw my clothes briefly before dissapearing , leaaving me bitterly cold.

.

i opened my mouth to say something but no words would come out. I could feel my world tumbling down around me. first id lost my first love, and now , ive lost the one person i thught i could ever come to love. al because of my own silly mistakes.

It was over.

She sat there her eye's glazed over as the moving truck pulled away. her legs wobbled beneath her , and she crumbled dwn to the side walk, saring blankly after the moving truck, Stray tears flowed freely down her cheeks .

Blonde hair glittered beautifully under the sunset rays.

Gray stood there watching the sceane unravle before him. Juvia wrapped her arms around his torso. "Juvia thinks lucy is sad, gray samma." she said sweetly, but it wasnt the same time of 'sweet' that it used to be.

"Thats because she is sad , should we do something " he asked, wanting to hold the small petite woman in his arms and comfort her as he did the night before. He still remembered the way she felt against his bare chest, the way her big amber eyes stared at him while she spilled out her heart, her voice had been sweet and soft, though slightly slured.

.

"No not our buisness, come back inside love, i miss you ~" she purred into his ear tuggin him back inside the house. Complying to her wishes he left the petite blnde beauty sitting out side on th hot pavement to cry.

_

Her shouders shook with sobs , and she continued to cry and cry, her body shaking with every breth she took. A large man with short spikey blonde hair and wide broad shoulders, and a muscular physic , stood over her; for she was in the midle of the walk way. he was about to push past her , untill he reconized her to be someone he knew. " Lucy?...Lucy heartphillia? " he asked , his deep huskey voice sending sshivers down her spine . Shyly she looked up to see him. Amber clashed with aegean blues, Not saying anything for several moments as she studied the mans fetures .

"Laxus ? ..." she asked uncertain. A large wolf like grin spread across his face. his stormy blues glinting curiously.

"Ya got that right blondie ," He said grinning. she furrowed her bows in confusion.

" you do know your blonde too right? " she said her crying slowly stopping. shrugging his shoulders, he dropped down low, to look her in the eyes, his smie charming in a devilish like way.

"And ? why dont we get you inside, i mean c'mon it might as well be my ob to care for you " he said chuckleing low in his throat.

" just cuz you used to baby sit me dont mean anything , dreyar." She snapped, showing the first emotion ,other than depression, in days.

" course it does , remember when you sed to have a crush on me? ' one day imma marry you !' hahahahaa " he said doing an immitation of a little girl voice.

Heat bloomed in her cheeks at the forgoten memory. Shed compleatly forgot , here all this time shed been so sure gray was her first love, when in all actuallity it was laxus whod stole her heart so long ago.

" Whaa... that was a long time ago i feel for sme one else.." she said looking down, as she thought of gray, and his deep blue eyes *sigh*

" that dope? Feh salamnder was never even half the man i am " he said cockily. his mouth curling at the edges.' what a pretty mouth' she mused as her eye's trailed down his body taking him all in ' oh he's right , he is all man '

she let out a content humm as she stpped her trail to gaze at the rippling muscles of his torso; hard chisled abs, contracted beneath his clothing.

"Thats for sure... " she mumbled , prying her eyes away from his muscled torso. he grinned , catching her comment, but kept quite .

" c'mon lets get you cleaned up. " he offered out his hand to the petite blonde.


End file.
